Thomas Samuels (Earth-616)
(including S.H.I.E.L.D.) | Affiliation = Brief ally of the Secret Avengers | Relatives = Mary Jo Besselo (wife); Martin & Rider Samuels (twin sons); Nathan Besselo (adopted son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 189 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, former high school English teacher, prisoner, SHRA violator | Education = BA in language arts, English teacher certification | Origin = Science-based mutate, formerly crippled a mutant strain of Polio | PlaceOfBirth = El Centro, California | Creators = Sholly Fisch; James Fry | First = Marvel Age #49 | HistoryText = Origin Born in El Centro, California, Thomas Samuels was crippled by a mutant case of polio, and was stuck in a wheelchair. He regained mobility after receiving powers from a benevolent alien from a race who look for worthy people to be granted such gifts. Native to California, Thomas began his super-hero career as the super-hero Lectronn by encountering a group of thieves which he seriously harmed, as he was still testing his powers. He trained, and pursued his actions, rescuing people during a clash between It, the Living Colossus and invading Stonians. He almost attended Dollar Bill's "Defender for a Day" but was diverted by Crimebuster, and Janus the Golden Angel when saving bystanders from debris, helping them to help bystanders during the "Star Waaugh" cosmic crisis. He moved to New York, and battled Schizoid Man over New York for almost three hours. Civilian life Discouraged by his lack of success, and after the Avengers and the X-Men were respectively decimated by the Masters of Evil and the Marauders, he retired and married Mary Jo Besselo, his longtime crush, adopted her son Nathan (from an earlier relationship) and moved to Pennsylvania. Thomas became an English teacher and the couple had twins, Martin & Rider. The Vi-Locks While Tom and Amy Jo second honeymoon in Ireland, Yandroth came back to Earth-616 with Vi-Locks, techno-organic beings from Earth-8545. Despite the Irish heroes Kinsmen's effort Mary Jo, among a few other people, was infected and vanished when Yandroth's spell was nullified, or left Earth. Because of his lack of training, Lectronn was unable to help, and so trained back, travelling the world to find knowledge for him to rescue Mary and redeem of his failures. Civil War He came to New York to consult other heroes, but was arrested by Iron Man, Spider-Man and the NYPD, along with Phone Ranger, Lightbright and Wildstreak, as he was in violation of the Superhuman Registration Act as he had not signed it. He was among the heroes freed from the Negative Zone Prison 42, and battled with the Secret Avengers in the streets of Manhattan. He hasn't been seen after Captain America's surrender. It was unknown to the authorities if he even survived the final battle, but it was later proved that he had escaped. | Powers = Lectronn possess the following powers: * "Atomic powered" Strength allowing him to lift 10 tons. * Flight by alteration of his own molecular structure * Electron Blasting, coming from his hands. He is immune to those powers. | Abilities = | Strength = "Atomic powered" strength allowing him to lift 10 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly used a suit containing micro-fibers to protect his body from his own powers (not used since he realized he is immune to them). | Transportation = Formerly wheelchair | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Mutant Viruses